The Longenst day
by CodenameMise
Summary: Naruto lives with his father. Not a good father after his mother died and stuff happens. Sasuke gets the feeling that something is wrong and want's to help. He get's there, but too late? Contains: abuse, yaoi, violence and rape Eventually SasuNaru 3


_This is a sad story, not a happy one, but it's half happy ending I assure you 3_

_This contains abuse, violence and rape.. You are warned so no framing 3 I almost cried several times when I wrote this and yeah, "enjoy" the story to the level it's possible /3_

The longest day

Naruto POV:

I stayed at school a little longer than I usually would. I didn't want to go home. There was just so much pain with being at home… I like being home alone, but lately my father is home almost all the time.

I do all the stuff in the house. He never helps. And my mother died many years ago. He blames me for it, so that's why he doesn't look me in the eyes anymore. It's been seventeen years already.

My mother died giving birth to me. I was born later than predicted - and since I was the cause of her death, my father hates me. So I thereby always have to obey his rules. If I don't do as he tells me to, I get punished. Last week I had to stay in my room the entire week-end and the only thing I got was a glass of water. No food at all. God I feel like skin and bones most times. I make the dinner at home, but my father never eats with me. It's better than have him around and treat me like the plea. I'm sick of it.

'Shit…' I mentally cursed at myself when I looked at the clock. I had been at school with a very good friend of mine. His name is Sasuke, he is the school president and every girl wants a piece of him. Well it's not so weird when he looks so fucking hot. He is perfect, and so his whole family _was _too. He is a genius, I'm an idiot. I somehow find myself often wondering how I had the luck of getting the chance to be close to him. He is now helping me pretty much with everything in school. He knows how it's in my house; _father's words are law_.

"I can drive you home" he didn't look up from packing his stuff into his backpack. He always read me too well. I packed my books in a hurry and just smiled at him. He was nice to me. He is one of the very few people who are there for me. I've never told anyone else how t is at home, just him. He is a comfort zone for me; I just know I can trust him. He looked at me; his dark eyes showed some concern deep inside.

Geese, how did he do that?

He drove me home. We were silent all the way. I can't call it awkward silence since we are so close, so silence doesn't occur to be awkward between us anymore. I'm sure you have a friend you know you can be silent with and just think, relax and focus on the things which are coming. Right now I… I'm afraid.

Afraid of what punishment I'm going to receive.

The car stopped and Sasuke turned towards me, I still looked down deep in thoughts. It was Friday so my father could do something crueler since I had time to heal in the week-end. Oh, have I mentioned my wounds heal really fast? Well whatever. Now was the time to receive whatever awaited me, hopefully he was still sober.

But "Hopefully" is only the key word.

"I'll come by tomorrow" he said in a low voice, he awaited eye contact before I answered.

I shook my head lightly and turned slowly to look him in the eyes. I smiled as much as I was capable of, however I'm pretty sure it was a sad smile. "No… there is no need for you to come by, I think I'll get off pretty easy tonight" I said to him. I couldn't look at him any longer so I turned to open the door, but he got a hold of my wrist. And he looked at me with a serious expression. "I'm sure it's gonna be alright" I tried to sound convincing, but I think I failed. He kept looking at me a little longer before he reluctantly let go of me and I went out of the car. Just before I closed the door I bent down "Thanks for the drive and everything. I really appreciate it, have a great week-end and enjoy yourself". I'm pretty sure I heard him say something, but I must have heard wrong since I think he said: "Someday it is… trust me"**(1)**. And then he drove away.

I looked at the clock. Shit!

It was one hour since I was told to be home! I was really hungry so I just hoped he'd still is sober, if he wasn't I'd be in deep shit… I unlocked the door and went slowly in. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and ate it. I also set some hot water on so I could have some food and _fast_, ramen was always the best alternative. Not only was it quick to make, but it tasted heaven. 'If school only wanted me to write novels, short-stories and anything about ramen I would write until the world ended. Believe me, I would'. I was about to toss the remains of the apple in the trash when I heard him.

"You sure took your time today" he said in a low voice. I turned slowly with a mild sort of shock and looked at him as he set his eyes on me, or rather not me, but my cheeks. To be more exact he was looking at my scars, what he called whiskers and made him usually say I was a fox. Sometimes he even called me a fox when he punished me. But now, the way he was looking at me, it was bad. It sent me chills down the spine and I could feel myself tense up under his roaming gaze.

"I-I-I'm so sorry father, I didn't mean to come home so late and go against your words." I stood there and saw my worst fear for the night come true. He was swaying lightly from side to side as he took a few steps towards me. He was drunk.

Today really wasn't my day.

He slowly took off his belt and I knew what that meant… punishment. "So you go against my rules. Is that what you're saying? Well then, I'll have to make sure you don't oppose or _disobey_ me again in the future. Not to be frank or anything, but I would believe you would listen to me by now after all the_ threats _I've given you. You are a living masterpiece after all, made by _me_" he said it in a threatening low voice and I could hear the growl under the dark tones.

"N-nn-no, I'd never disobey you i-it's just that I have a lot to do at school and that's it. Please don't be mad." but just as the other times I've begged, my pleas fell on deaf ears. The punishment he gives me is everything from cuts all over my body, stripped down and whipped with his belt and leaving me to starve. The scars I have on my cheeks are one of his _masterpieces _when he cut me 6 years ago. That time he was drunk as hell, and now I could say he was even drunker than that time. He held his belt in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other, half empty, and he took a sip of it! I mentally screamed as he reached me and held up his arm, with the belt in a firm grip. I bent down shielding my head with my arms. There was no use in running; he'd just get me another way. My body tensed and braced itself for the upcoming events.

The first hit was always the _second _hardest, the last was the worst. He started to whip with all power and I'd been naïve to think he would become weaker by the years; he was still in his thirties. I clenched my teeth together to not let out any whimpers, but there always was.

It hurt; my back still wasn't good from the last whipping on Wednesday. I had scars there too. I never had gym because of that. The only person who has seen my scars is Sasuke; he tended my wounds when I was hurt. "Please… stop, please…" I pled again and again. I could hear him laugh and the alcohol sway inside the bottle as he steadied himself before each whip. My back was going numb. My t-shirt was ripped several places, I could feel it. My head hurt like hell. And I could feel something stir down my back… blood.

I opened my eyes for a little bit and could see crimson drops of blood fall down from my head and hands. My breath was out and I was paralyzed. Then all of a sudden he stopped. When he stopped, only meant one thing; that I would receive one last lash - the _worst_ one. I could hear him stretch and was on his toes, both hands and then he lowered himself with great power and I screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" a rush of adrenaline and I could speak in terror "N-No more… Please… _no more.._" I let out the last words in almost silent and I could feel my breath hiccup and the tears I hadn't realize was there fell on the floor with many others and mixed into the red liquid there still dripping of me. Even though I pled I knew that it was the end and he was tired so I was safe for now, and he would send me to my room.

"Stop whining and GET TO YOUR ROOM!" Thank God I was left alone for now. I stood up on shaky legs and halted toward my room. It was just beside the living room and the kitchen so he could have an eye on me all the time. He was sick for control and I was _sick of it_. I reached my door and went slowly in. I was about to close the door when something was in the way and I couldn't. I opened it slightly to see what the problem was and my eyes widened when I saw what it was. My father was standing there pushing the door open and I backed away, into my room. "I'm not done quite yet" and with that he went inside my room and I backed away slowly.

He was looking me, in my eyes. Something he never does. My eyes were locked with his. And I back away. I had a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling. I reached the bed and fell down on it. I quickly sat up, but was pushed down again. I steadied myself somewhat up with my arms while I still was lent backwards. I narrowed my eyes, but they ended up widening again when my father stepped one foot back and started to take off his shirt. After a long time of whipping I felt numb all over and I just wanted the next day to come and hopefully see Sasuke so he could fix my back where I couldn't reach. But no, my father was now taking my _punishment _to the next level. The time froze and my blood ran cold. My mind just sat there on pause a little while before slowly starting.

"Take off your cloths, and get ready to beg for my forgiveness. After this you'll never disobey my words ever again"

_No…_

'No, _this can't be happening_. _My own father_, no this is just a bad dream, a very _very_ bad dream.' Was all my mind was able to progress.

I tried to take off my t-shirt, but I was shaking so bad I barely managed to take it to my head when I felt other hands tug it off rather brutally. I shook so much when I tried to take of my pants I fumbled a great deal with just the zipper and to get a grip of my pants to pull them off. My father was standing in his boxers and so did I.

"You'll learn to respect me, _my word is law_ for you" he said in a husky voice "Learn your place". He bent over me and I tried to get away. The bed wasn't in the way now, no, now it had to be the wall. My father… I didn't want to believe what was happening to me. He pulled off my boxer in one tug and he smiled at me. An evil smile I last saw when he made me _beautiful_. He slowly pulled off his boxers and spread my legs.

I couldn't move. Everything was just breaking inside my head. Sure my father abused me in more than one way… but r_-rape_ me… why? He took a firm grip around himself and started to stroke. He looked at me again, _in the eyes. H_e smirked this time bending over to my ear and whispered: "_You turn me on when you look so terrified… you remind me of… your mother that way_" damn right I was afraid! And the shock only grew as he bet my ear. Licking it... Tasting me... Feeling me… it was just so wrong! How could he do this to me?

His words suddenly snapped me out of the trance I was in. He did this to my mother too? Without thinking I managed to say a few word, if I only had shout my mouth maybe, just maybe he would have gone easier on me. "Y-you raped mother t-t-" I was cut off when he planted his lips on mine, a brutal kiss. I closed my mouth before he could stick his tongue into me, but he bet down hard on my bottom lip and I could feel the skin part. It hurt like hell… that's where I was right now… hell. I tried to scream, but as I opened my mouth to do so he slid his tongue into me and my scream became a muff. I tried to struggle, to get away, to push him away from me, everything in vain. He was too heavy, he starved me so I couldn't get away from him. Yes, he was breaking me. I don't want to live like this anymore. The pain… the pain was too great to take on any longer. 'Mother… was this what you had to endure… was that why you died… to free yourselffrom this sick man called Minato?'

As he roamed my mouth and was done exploring it he bet down one last time on my lip. I screamed a whimper and I felt hot liquid steam from by lip. He smirked at me, which only meant there was more to come. I could only guess it was _worse_. He grabbed my face with his right hand, his left hand on himself. He bent my head to the left then the right, _admiring_ his previous works. His eyes got serious and tightened his grip forcing me to look him deep into his blue eyes.

"_You killed her_" he said in a terrifying dark voice "_She let me do this to her, she thought I loved her and now she is gone… all because of you… now…_" I could feel tears fill my eyes of all the emotions inside me and the pain from a little earlier "_Now you'll take her place_" I shut my eyes close and tears fell down my sides and to my father's hand. He then took his hand to himself and licked of the tears. He then bent down over me again and this time licking of my tears on my face. It was gross, a wet tongue, of my father not to forget, and he whispered in a commanding voice "_Hold back your tears… This way you really remind me of her, even though you have your looks after me… You're practically a recreation of her soul and mind"_ I managed to stop my tears and he stopped the forced licks in my face. He stopped stroking himself. He grabbed both my legs and pulled me closer to him. I held back with all power left in me but even with the adrenaline kicking in, I was still too weak to stand against his movements. I was now on his lap. I grabbed the sheets, but what use was it good for. He always got things the way he wanted it to.

"N-no… father n-no… I don't want to! _PLEASE!"_ he tightened his grip around me and looked at me with anger and lust in his eyes "I- I'll do a-anything you tell me to… I'll be home right after s-school, I'll n-never take anyone h-home ever again, I'll be in my room until you tell me to do else way… Just please don't do t-this" I said in sobs and my voice was weak. He sat a little up not ever letting go of my eyes. I could feel him between my legs, sickening. He bent over me again this time not aiming for my face, but my chest.

"_You'll do whatever I tell you to do… Don't forget that now you've taken _her_ place… I'll do this whenever I feel like it and you'll never, ever complain again, you are mine… You killed her_" that's right I killed her. And since I killed her I have to take responsibility for my actions. This is the fate this world set me to. Alone in the darkness with a man claiming to be my father doing whatever he feels to do with me.

I could feel all my emotions drain away. I was alone. Nobody cared for me. Everything inside my head was going blank. I could feel everything around me and hear it. I could see, but my eyes didn't move. I looked up in the ceiling with grey eyes, that once was sky-blue, now dead of emotion and only a tear now and then leaked out. I didn't even blink. My arms lost its power and I just laid there. I heard a snicker from my _father_ and he positioned himself between my legs once more. He was going to take me as I was now. It was going to hurt more than anything else and I knew it, deep down, but my body didn't react to my emotions, which was fading away.

He was going to plug into me now… I felt it coming. He had stopped to move and he was right outside my hole with himself. I wanted to brace myself and to keep my legs closed up forever, but my body didn't respond to me. He didn't hesitate at all, he pushed himself right into me with one trust, as far as he managed to push himself inside me. It burned… it burned, worse than anything ever. Not even the time he strapped me up in bed and whipped me for a day without any break. This was worse, so much worse than anything before. I screamed. The feeling of him tearing me apart from the inside, _the killing feeling, _he was killing me. He didn't wait a second after entering me before he moved. I heard him groan and the groan came every time he was the deepest inside. People who said that even in rapes one can feel pleasure… they are so wrong, they got to be sick monsters just like my _father_. I'm sure they liked it because they didn't even see it as a rape, just called it that so they would be pitied. Rape was bad, it hurt, it was breaking and you couldn't even stop it.

"AHhhh… just… like…Ahhh… your… mother" he said in-between deep breaths and trusts "_Just the way I _like_ it_"

I sobbed. It was difficult breathing. It was painful. Everything hurt. And the pain was overwhelming. Not only was he tearing me up inside physically, but mentally. I was alone in a dark place. The only thing there was a smile, an evil smirk and the feeling of hands touching me _all over_. I could feel everything he did to me. He held me in tight grip around my hip and dug his nail deep into my sides. I was going to be, not only numb for days, but my self-consciousness was going to drift away slowly and now he was on a good way of doing so.

He placed one hand on my shoulder while he still held me firmly with the other so I couldn't escape, _as if I could get away_. He relaxed his forehead on my chest. I felt his breath brush over my chest; it was cold, _as ice_. He was still rocking himself in and out of me, _shamelessly_. And then he bet my nipple. My chest moved on its own downward to get away from the sharp pain, but he was biting so hard that the pain only grew and I let out a very loud whimper. My chest then moved up again as fast as it had gone down, to make the pain tolerant again. His teeth were digging into me and I'm sure he smiled doing it. "_Scream… Scream like her… You deserve this… you whore… you killer… you're mine_".

'_I killed her', 'I've got to take her place now', 'my fault', 'I deserve this'_ and many other things I mentally said to myself. I was laying the doing nothing. I was broken. My body was moving solely by the thrusts he did to me. It was no use in begging him to stop. He never stopped. He never would. My body was tense and I sometimes felt my legs try to close up, but he then only made even harder trusts to keep my legs in check. It worked. I was there, yet my mind drifted off into nothing and my body became lifeless. I was there, still I wasn't.

"_I'm so s-sorry… mother_" I whispered silently and he increased his speed. I believe I was bleeding inside as he rammed into me harder and harder. His moans became higher and as he went faster and his grip grew stronger. He didn't hear my whispers, thank God he didn't. I would sure get it if he did. Someday this was going to kill me. I don't think I ever could go to school ever again. I don't think I could face them again after this, especially not Sasuke. I felt filthy, I couldn't struggle anymore against him. He was too powerful, too dominant, and too terrifying for me to go up against. He made my life a living hell. Now it was a black hell. A never ending fall I just kept falling down, and when I landed I would be smashed and torn into pieces, splatted all around the place. I would die when this ended… yet I wanted to get away and never return, but he would definitely find me and I would die in the attempt. My mouth moved on its own again this time I felt my heart sink as I heard myself: "_H-Help me… help me… Sasuke… help_". I wanted to bury my head in his shirt. Let him soothe me like he did when I felt like crying. He was there for me and that's not something I denied. He was there for me the only person, _my person_.

My sobs died inside, deep inside of me. My eyes was now almost black, I don't think I ever would be able to see the light ever again. The world was a cruel place, life was a bitch and I can't stand it. If I come alive from this I'm not going to be me anymore, just a living ghoul doing what _he_ tells me to. I would most likely become… like my _mother_… nothing more, nothing less, just a tool and toy for him to play with, a doll without anything to say. Only to be taken and used when the owner felt like it, and to be thrown away again in the same way. My life wasn't my life anymore, just a piece of trash that can be tossed any moment and left for good. Nobody wanted a trash… so I would be on my own... and die alone in a dark place with black flames eating my remains of memories.

My smile now disappeared with my memories _of everything I once had loved_. I saw them fly away. My memories of Sasuke, a few good times with me and my dad fishing and camping and last all of them disappeared into darkness and I was left alone. The last person to go was Sasuke as he held my hand as he slowly slipped away from my grip. His lips were moving, but I didn't hear a word from him. I wanted to know what he said. My eyes started to fill again. My tears wasn't salt water anymore, they were black. And my body started to faint away slowly. The darkness ate me and it was effective. I was no longer myself anymore.

"_You're_ too_ quiet… Scream for me… Scream for more… Beg me to stop_" he grabbed my crotch and I screamed, my screams of pain, and pain only. He smirked and continued his wok and whenever he thought I was too quiet he either hit me in the pelvis or get a better grip of me. My throat was sore from all the screaming and I could feel him tense and get rougher with me. I knew what was coming and I tried to make my body listen to me to move, but I was too heavy for my limbs to bear me in my state.

His moans were louder and with the final hardest, most painful and deepest trust, I could feel something come inside of me. My screams were now low of the lack of oxygen and the soreness so the scream stopped and ended in a coughing attack from my lugs side. As he filled me with the disgrace, he shivered for a few seconds and I hoped he was done. I didn't dare to think he would leave me alone, only to let my last hope disappear when he didn't.

I felt him slide completely out of me and he got of the bed, heading for the shower. I didn't look as he left me, lying motionless on the bed eyes trained on the wall of the opposite side; I knew he turned to look at me. He stared and admired his work before:

"You really remind me of her and now you have taken her place. That's why you got her last name, not mine. You belong to me and you will obey only me. Only my words can tell you to sleep, eat, drink, showering and even living. You better remember that" he paused for a bit taking a deep breath "_You killed her_" and with that he left the room, slamming shut the door and I could hear the water run short time after.

'_I killed her… What is time?.. Betrayal… Toy… Sluth… I'm his object… Hatred…I'm nothing… Puppet… Pain… I'm hurt… heartbroken… What is love?.. Loneliness… I feel empty inside… Hollow… I'm losing him… Darkness… He is leaving me alone… Ghost… Fading… Hold me… I'm cold…'_

:::

Right after dropping Naruto off the night before Sasuke had called the police. He explained the situation, but the police said that they could take it in the morning. Sasuke himself had not been willing to let this go by another day and argued quite a lot with the officers on the phone. In the end he could only accept and hope and pray for not being too late. He knew that even though Naruto said it would be a minor punishment tonight, the outcome would be severe.

That night Sasuke barely got himself any sleep. He couldn't get his mind off Naruto and just thinking of him seemed to replay bad images of what could have taken place earlier. He gritted his teeth and clenched his first into the bed sheets. He felt something had gone much worse than they normally would. So when the clock was 05:30 AM he got up. His heart was aching for some reason he didn't know, just that it felt bad and gave him an urge to do something.

When the clock said 0600 AM Sasuke sat himself inside his car and called the police again. He said he was going over '_now'_. The police officers weren't all happy about him calling so early in the morning, and since he already had set of, so did they have to.

Sasuke left the car and locked it with a click. His mind was now raging. Something had set him off on the way there. It was the bad feeling only growing the closer he got to his house. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again harder this time and now he heard footsteps in the hallway. The door was being unlocked and a half wake Namikaze stood there in question.

Sasuke's eyes drifted behind the man and on the floor. His eyes narrowed deathly and his mind went blank.

"What a-" the man known as Naruto's _father_ said as he was cut off in the middle by a punch in the face and was knocked over into the floor. He laid on the floor somewhat dumbfounded as the Uchiha rushed to Naruto's bedroom. Down the streets the sound of police cars was approaching and the Namikaze frowned. He got to his feet and went after the other dark haired man. He grabbed the younger man's shoulder only to be pulled off and without a second to think he was in the wall with both hands behind him.

"If you as much have touched him, I assure you this is something you'll regret _greatly_" Sasuke said in a low and dark voice. He could hear the police drive up by the house and he let go of the older blond. The blond man fell into the floor and swore as he could see men in uniforms come into his house. He quickly got to his feet and headed towards the back entrance.

Sasuke tugged the doorknob. It was locked. He slammed in the door with not too much effort. The noise he made seemed to get a reaction from the blond still lying in the same position as he was left off by his _father._ He tensed his body for a brief second before going back into the trance he was in, eyes locked in the wall.

Sasuke was shocked at the scene before him. There was blood stained all over him. His blond had grey lifeless eyes not focusing at all. He had something white on his thigh as well as blood coming from his rear. The bed sheets were messy and he could see the new bruises and cuts he had gotten before. He wanted to cry, he was mad, angry at himself and at Minato. If he only had been there last night, if he only didn't let go, if he had checked up at him earlier, perhaps this wouldn't have happened if he had done something different.

Without knowing he had taking his right hand covering his mouth, to cover a grasp of disgust and sickness. The only thing he could do now was to be there for him. Comfort him and let him have a safe spot for the rest of his life.

Sasuke walked to the bed and sat down by the end beside Naruto. "Naruto…"Sasuke said in a low calm voice. But Naruto didn't move, he was just lying there not reacting to anything. Sasuke laid his hand over Naruto's cheek and the blond flinched, tensing all up. This was the last drop. Sasuke couldn't take it any longer, scene of his love broken in so many ways was just too much. He took the cold body up to his hand embraced him. He had tears in his eyes, the ball of guilt only grew and he felt no responding life from the other.

The only things confirming there was still life in the blond man was his low breathing, the few shivers he had and a weak heartbeat.

"Naruto… Listen to me, please listen to me… I beg you. Snap out of it, please. I'll protect you from now on. You can come live with me, you know I live alone. Just please answer me, I know you are in there. P-please come back to me." the words came directly from his heart. He could feel something hot he hadn't felt in a long time fall into the shoulder of the broken soul. "I'll never, ever, hurt you and you know it… Naruto…" he could hear the police come inside the room only to leave it immediately and the first one called an ambulance.

Sasuke's POV:

I held him tight. My heart was slightly cracking and the tears only kept falling. Nothing Minato did now to make things better and I mean nothing would ever make me forgive him. I'm so mad I can't express myself. To hold him in my arms right now was the only thing which held me back from turn on my heel and kill that bastard. Sure I had been in pain before and mad before… but this was a new feeling. It hurt me so much to see Naruto like this. I've had a crush on him forever, in the beginning I thought it was normal to feel this toward a close friend… he make me feel whole again after my parents died and my brother disappeared.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again, you hear me Naruto? I'll be with you and make your life livable again… Like you made my life livable again… Naruto you are the person I care about the most in the whole world, come back to me… I can't live without you now; it can't end like this… I know you're in there… Na… Naruto… Naruto I-I love you… I love you dobe!" I yelled the last in his shoulder and I could feel him twitch under me. I lifted my head a bit to look at him and I saw him turn his head slightly to look at me. He just looked at me with grey eyes, no emotions in them.

I watched him as he held his arm up and barely touched my face on the side. His hand was so cold. He looked at me and I could see his eyes slowly focusing on me. He had bags under his eyes and he looked really tired. I my heart ached when I saw him like this.

"_Sa-… Sasuke… is that you?_" his voice was low and hoarse. I smiled at him. Him looking at me again was all the answer I needed right now. He was going to become alright again. Not by a flash of light, but with my help… I'd make his life worth living again. I hugged him again, not too tight to hurt him, but tight.

"Yes, it's me. What would I have done without you? You know you are my light, right… I love you, don't you ever forget that." I sat somewhat up with him in my arms and just had him relax. He was tense for a second when I moved him, but he quickly relaxed with me. I pulled the blanket over him, for his and my relief nobody else would see him like this, for now. I kissed his forehead and he pulled a little smile. I could feel myself warm up and the urge for rushing after Minato faded away. He once again lifted his arm and placed his hand on my cheek. I took my own hand and steadied his, giving him some of my warmth. His eyes was now almost back to normal, but the last bit would have to be slept off and get the trauma behind him.

"_I love you too Sasuke ~_" He had tears in his eyes and I caught the first one from falling, but they kept falling. He started to sob. Not loud because of his state. "_I'm so sorry S-Sasuke. Everything is my fault… I'm so sorry"_ He said in-between sobs. I only pulled him into another embrace and as his sobs continued.

"It's not your fault. It's the _monsters_ fault. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here for you like you was there for me those years ago. I'm not going anywhere without you, and you know it" I could hear the ambulance outside. I got my head back up and saw one of the doctor's storm in. She gasped when she saw Naruto. Yeah I know he looks bad, but she doesn't have to show it so he can feel even guiltier for it.

He clenched a bit to my shirt at her gasp. "_Please don't let me go alone… I'm scared_" I gave him a kiss on the head in response. Of course I wasn't going to let him go alone. I lifted him gently and I heard Naruto hissed in pain as I did.

"I'm sorry" I said and he responded in an 'mmmh' with a lot of pain in it. He held his eyes tightly shut and he held with the remaining power inside him to my shirt. I was sure to let the blanket come with us to cover him on the way.

I glared at one of the police officers as he looked at us in disgust and just as he noticed my glare he straightened up and looked away. I carried Naruto to the ambulance and laid him on the carriage they had ready outside. As I let him down he still held my shirt. I took his hands inside mine. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm coming with you" I looked at the doctors and they gave me a nod and I gave a nod back. We sat inside the ambulance and next stop would be the hospital. I held his hand all the time and… I'm planning on holding his hand to the day I die.

::::

I gave him a last kiss for the day, on the left template. It had been a long day for the both of us. Now he was sleeping, still holding my hand in a firm grip. And if I tried to move he held me back. I climbed up in the bed and lay beside him. "We'll get through this, together" and I felt his hand squeeze mine a tiny bit. I smiled and fell asleep beside him. The longest day in our lives is now over.

_Awww, I hope you liked it, but! I don't know if I want it done there or if I want to make one sequel in Sasuke POV and time skip some and let all of you know that this really is a happy ending. 3 So if you review for it I'll make a sequel to it 3 3 3_

_Love ya all, Domi, you are still just as amazing 3 _


End file.
